


The Lucy Diaries: The Sage and the Fairies

by Raptorcloak



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bath Sex, Comedy, Cowgirl Position, Crossover Pairings, Day At The Beach, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Mages, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spooning, Threesome - F/F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: With Erza a likely candidate for Fairy Tail's newest Guildmaster, she and Team Natsu invite their longtime friend Naruto to join them at Akane Resort for a vacation to remember. NarutoxLucyxErza. Hints of GajeelxLevy and LaxusxMirajane. AU. For Sketchfan and DarkChild316. AU. Pleased R&R if enjoyed.





	The Lucy Diaries: The Sage and the Fairies

Surprise! To both celebrate our friend Sketchfan's birthday last Friday and the return of the anime adaptation of  _ **Fairy Tail**_ last year _ **,**_ I bring you this surprise crossover one-shot (?) with  _ **Naruto**_ as our favorite blonde in question meets Team's Natsu's star women in Lucy and Erza.

Why the new story title? You'll have to wait and see but I think you'll be very pleased when the truth comes out.

Though people have asked me to do a  _ **Naruto/Fairy Tail**_  crossover for years, I hadn't given it that much thought until the anime came back and figured just this once wouldn't hurt with it being told from Lucy's Point of view.

Naturally,  _ **Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ fanfiction veteran and my student,  _ **DarkChild316,**_ helped out with a ton of what you see here so be sure to thank him in the reviews, too.

So, with that said and done, let's hit the books and feedback in the review section is much appreciated if you have something to applaud or give constructive criticism to help me improve on certain things (seriously, I'm not a perfect writer, so I could use it)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Naruto**_  or  _ **Fairy Tail**_.  
 **Notes:** Though this takes place a good while after the Alvarez War, the only key differences is that Makarov didn't survive the arc and Naruto is 16 and as such, he hasn't gone to fight in the war yet.

As in my other works, Naruto's voice actor is Patrick Seitz.

_Message from the Stars_

_*Natsu appears*_

" _Hey guys! Ready for some more Fairy Tail crossed with our best crossover co-star Naruto?" Natsu said with said ninja's head popping up next to him._

" _Just make sure that when you're reading, to leave the lights on in the room and don't sit too close to the monitor, ya know!"_

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"Hey, Naruto!" Lucy laughed out as she came up to the blonde on the beach of Akane Resort and he laughed back.

"Lucy, how's it going!" Naruto spiritedly said before Lucy hugged him.

_(Lucy narrating: I remember being so happy to see Naruto again. Even after having his mentor die around the same we lost Makarov, he still had that loveable goofball of a smile since the time we met in Fiore at the guild.)_

"It's so good to see you again!" Lucy said and Naruto, lifting her off the ground with Erza, Happy, Gray, Juvia, and Carla arriving.

"You two are in lo-ve!" Happy sang with the two blushing blondes snapping their heads at the Exceed. Despite the fact he'd known Fairy Tail since they first regrouped, Naruto never ceased to amaze Happy when falling prey to his teasing in the same way Lucy did and the embracing pair giving him annoyed stares.

"Zip it, cat!" Lucy scowled with Happy laughing.

"Hello to you, too, Happy." Naruto frowned and his ears stood up.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, why are you talking like Laxus?" Happy asked upon noticing Naruto's voice had considerably deepened compared to the previous time they had met.

"I'm not talking like him at all." Naruto said with Natsu finally appearing.

"Hey, Naruto, how ya doing?" Natsu smiled.

"Juvia and Gray-sama are pleased to see you again!" Said blunette agreed.

"Yeah, you been here long?" Gray said.

"Nah, just got here. How are you guys holding up?" Naruto said as he let of go of Lucy to which Erza placed his head against her bosom in the traditional sense she would with her requip armor and the shinobi blushed at this.

"We're doing well, thank you, and yourself?" Erza smiled.

"Can't really complain but where's Wendy?" Naruto asked Carla.

"She went off to take care of some unfinished business." Carla spoke and still holding his face to her chest, Erza patted the top of his spikes.

"We're certainly glad to see you in the best of health and how are things back home?" Erza asked.

"Well, Granny Tsunade is doing well and Konoha is rebuilt enough for me to take a vacation so here I am. And that reminds me, who is the new Guild Master." Naruto smiled.

"Hasn't been decided yet but chances are it'll either be any of Laxus, Erza, or Mirajane." Gray said.

"Doesn't surprise me at all and how are they?" Naruto asked.

"They're off on their own vacation together and that reminds me, why are you talking like him?" Natsu asked and Naruto blinked.

"Not you, too, Natsu." Naruto said.

"It isn't just Natsu. Just why are you speaking like Laxus?" Erza inquired.

"My voice changed. It's not like I chose my own tone, you know." Naruto said and Natsu took a stance.

"Alright then, Naruto, I'll believe you if you can beat me!" Natsu said taking a stance.

"Natsu, you're the only guy whose crazy enough to start his vacation with a brawl." Naruto said and Gray taking a stance.

"Got that right, Naruto! I wanna see what the badass that saved his whole village has got." Natsu eagerly said with the blonde flexing his arms.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Natsu, but how about hand-to-hand only?" Naruto smiled as he threw him a taunting gesture to come forward.

" _Between Natsu's powers and what we've heard about Sage Mode so far, it's definitely for the best that those two not destroy the beach."_ Erza pieced together.

"You got it, Naruto!" Natsu eagerly smiled.

"This ought be interesting." Gray said to himself and Lucy glanced to him before frowning.

"So would putting your clothes back on." Lucy said and Gray looked down to see his shorts missing with Juvia perking up.

"Not to worry, Gray-sama. Nothing excites Juvia more than her daily dose of viewing her darling's meat-stick!" The perky blue-haired woman said with Gray now desperately looking for his shorts from hearing this.

" _Ironic that Juvia wanting Gray with his clothes off is the only thing that makes him try to keep them on."_ Carla thought to herself before Natsu and Naruto sprang at the other with the blonde's foot soaring over his head. Jabbing his arm at the shinobi's shoulder, the shinobi twisted in the air and caught it before Natsu threw his elbow into his side.

Bounding back before flipping in the air, he looked to see Natsu charge again before Naruto feigned a punch to his chin with him dodging and this allowing the chance to deck him. The impressed Natsu launched another swing at him and the two clashed with blinding speed as sand burst into the air from their impacts.

As Naruto either dodged or blitzed his way out of Natsu's attacks, he smiled to himself before catching the Dragon Slayer's fist and spinning quick enough to send him flipping over his ground. He then caught Natsu by the foot to hoist him back before holding him high over his head and spinning him around in a blinding speed to the point of him becoming a pink blur.

The team watched him whirl Natsu around before quickly setting him on the sand and gave him a push with the Dragon Slayer using the momentum to drag himself to making retching noises behind a stone.

"Well done, Naruto." Erza said in approval as Happy floated over to Natsu.

"Nice work using his motion sickness against him, but don't you think he'll be like this the whole day?" Juvia asked.

"Knowing Natsu, he'll have gotten over the motion sickness by the next time I'll see him able to stand." Naruto said.

"Well said, Naruto, but it is a shame Wendy wasn't around to see this." Carla said.

"Given she's tying loose ends, she'd understand." Happy said with Natsu's hand raising off the ground as if meaning to add something only for the sound of his retching to sound off.

"Geez, Natsu, who knew taking you for a spin would make you so weak?" Gray said and Natsu's head poked up from behind the stone to muffled speak at him before going back down to resume his retching noses with Happy and Erza keeping him level.

"You sure have gotten stronger, Naruto." Lucy said while nudging him.

"I'll bet you have, too? Mind telling me more about that Brandish girl?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Lucy started to say.

_Shortly afterwards_

Team Natsu and Naruto walked along the beach while supporting Natsu with his feet dragging on the sand with a shadow clone and Happy supporting him by holding onto his scarf. It was then they heard Wendy's voice nearby and Naruto looked to see said Sky Dragon Slayer talking to Mest near the shore; whom he had been told was expelled from Fairy Tail for his part in having Brandish attack August.

"Wendy, what happened with August…" Mest trained to explain only to have the livid Wendy cut him off.

"That was a mistake from the beginning! I should have known something was wrong when YOU started making so much sense!" Wendy berated him in a tone one would expect from Lucy with Mest slinking away in defeat. Glaring after him, she noticed the rest of her team and headed over to greet Naruto.

"Did I miss something?" Wendy asked upon seeing Natsu's drooling state.

"Let's just say Natsu challenged him and got taken on a whirl he'll never forget." Gray said and Natsu again tried to speak up before going limp with the clone and Happy holding his head over a nearby waste bin. After a brief amount of time, Naruto and Lucy towed Erza and the now-motion sick Wendy on a raft flotation through the water alongside Gray and Juvia while the clone and Happy kept an eye on the recovering Natsu.

"Starboard left!" Erza said, having requipped into a new pirate variant of her beach outfit, with the pairs moving the raft in said direction and Naruto glancing to Lucy.

"Starboard left, is it!" Naruto said.

"Hang in there, Wendy." Lucy laughed.

"'Kay." Wendy lightly gasped with Carla's paws rubbing the top of her head with both Erza and Lucy glancing to Naruto as they guided the raft through the water. Looking at the sun glistening on his torso, the time he spent at Mount Myōboku had done wonders for his already fit body since the last time she had seen him and both smiled with admiration.

"You've certainly grown since the last time we met; those toads really did wonders for those muscles of yours." Erza complimented.

"Not like I was ever skinny, Erza." Naruto smiled.

"He's got you there." Wendy mumbled with the raft eventually being returned to the beach where Natsu got back to his feet.

"Feel better?" Happy said.

"Fired up enough to hit the boats!" Natsu said.

"There's the Natsu I know." Naruto said.

"Think you've gone on enough twists for a day?" Gray said.

"Are you kidding! I ain't going down that easy now!" Natsu said.

_Few minutes later_

"What happened to my shorts?!" Gray asked as he lie buried up to his neck in the sand and Juvia held the shorts in question behind her back with a naughty look on her face.

"Juvia doesn't know." Said blue-haired woman lied with Naruto tossing a volley to Erza as Natsu and Lucy water-skied with the Dragon Slayer tumbling into the water after motion sickness got the best of him yet again.

"Tried to warn ya!" Happy sang.

" _He so did not."_ Lucy thought to herself before glancing at Erza hitting the ball back to Naruto.

"Again!" She laughed the moment he hurled it back to her and the redhead eventually launched return it. Clocking it in her direction, she dived to the sand while managing to hit it high at him and he swung at it only for his hand to sail past the ball.

"Looks like you win, Erza." Naruto said.

"You're a worthy opponent as usual, Naruto." Erza responded in kind as they began walking down the shore.

"You found one of Irene's journals?" Naruto later asked.

"Yes, and it's led me to discover much about her background but there's only a few instances in it where I don't understand what's she talking about." Erza said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"She keeps mentioning someone or something by the name of Smaug though I never have a clue on this being." Erza said.

"Smaug, huh? Not sure what or who that is, but she must be pretty into it to have mentioned it so much." Naruto said.

"Yes, she was." Erza said.

"How are Jellal and Meredy doing if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto asked.

"They're doing quite well the last time I heard from them, and I'll be sure to let them know to you asked about them." Erza said.

"I've got to tell you, Erza; I'm loving this place more and more every second." Naruto said.

"That's perfect because there's far more for you to enjoy." Erza said as they strolled along the hot sand and Naruto smiled to the redheaded magician with them going on.

"That does it." Gray said as he arose from the sand with Carla covering Wendy's eyes and ignoring the happy squeal coming from the happy Juvia.

"Make yourself decent, Gray!" Wendy protested as the Ice Maker streaked across the beach in search of his shorts and gathering surprised reactions from all who witnessed his natural state with Juvia following with Lucy and Natsu returning to shore. As Natsu again fell victim to his motion sickness, Naruto suddenly got next to Lucy and dunked the Celestial expert into the water with Happy floating nearby.

"And just how long have you wanted to do that?" Lucy laughed.

"Longer than you know, Lucy. Longer than you know." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, anyone can see Naruto's always wanted make Lucy wet; not that he needed an ocean to do it." Happy laughed.

"Zip it, Cat!" The scowling blondes voiced in unison before Erza thrust her hand upright and sent the blue Exceed packing like a softball.

"Now, Naruto, despite Happy's crudeness, it is natural for a man to want to make a woman wet so don't feel flustered, alright." Erza said with the now-blushing Naruto, Lucy, and Natsu giving each other looks before the blondes nodded.

" _Something tells me she's been reading those books again."_ Lucy pieced together.

"If you say so, Erza." Naruto said with Natsu slowly getting to his feet.

"And more to the point, here's the way to dunk someone." Erza said before picking up both Naruto and Lucy as if they were mere hamsters to dunk them both with a high splash jetting into the air.

" _That's Erza for you; no telling what she has up her sleeve."_ Naruto thought as he floated in the water alongside Lucy.

_Later_

"What?! You're telling me, Levy and Gajeel are…" The surprised Naruto said once everyone was reassembled.

"Yes, it seems they're expecting."

"Kami! How's Gajeel holding up so far?" Naruto asked and Natsu nudged him.

"Given how much he looked like a ghost the last time I saw him, I'd say he's not getting much sleep these days." Natsu said.

"Yikes." The blonde said.

"Juvia wouldn't worry on it so much knowing Gajeel has all the energy he'll need for something like this." The Rain Woman proudly said.

"Yeah, though every guy's got his limits." Gray said.

"Well, then, the best of luck to him though I've got the say, I'd kill to see the look on his face when he found out." Naruto said and Wendy laughed.

"Trust me, Naruto. It was something worth remembering any day." Wendy said.

"Knowing him, I'll bet. So, what else is there to do around the Akane Resort?" Naruto asked before he and the group headed to the hotel where they took take a breather before going to the casino later on. Still in their bathing suits, Naruto sat alongside Erza and basked in the sunset in complete relaxation on the balcony of her room.

"Today was great so far, you know." The blonde sighed with his arms folded behind his head.

"Yes, it was and how are you enjoying things so far?" Erza smiled.

"It's awesome! Now I can see why you guys came here the last time and had a blast." Naruto said and Erza arose from the chair to stretch.

"Very well then, let's get ready." Erza said with her getting up and he flexed before following her. Before he could reach for his shirt, he noticed the redheaded knight wizard removing her bikini top and he became still as could be.

"Something wrong?" The unabashed Erza said and it was then that Naruto mentally slapped himself at having forgotten that she wasn't the least bit nervous at getting naked around her comrades.

"Nothing, Erza." Naruto quickly answered from remembering the stern look she gave him the last time he took too long to answer her question.

"Well then, get dressed and let's get going." Erza said as she continued to dress for the casino and Naruto donned the tuxedo he brought for the occasion with his back to her the entire time less he face what he feared to be her wrath at his erection.

"Ready?" Naruto said as he stood near the door and admired Erza's dress while holding his arm out.

"After you." Erza smiled while wrapping her arms around his with her lovely smile with the two setting out to meet Lucy in the casino.

"Lookin' good as always, Lucy!" The blonde smiled upon see her choice of dress and she struck a proud pose for him.

"Aren't you sweet?" Lucy laughed before taking his free arm and bringing him through the casino with Erza as Natsu once again tangled with the game he was losing to while Juvia and Gray where waiting for them for a round of blackjack.

_Several moments later_

"Not bad for a beginner, Naruto." Juvia said once the game was over with the blonde having what Tsunade would have called beginner's luck in the blonde in question having had a blackjack to trump the dealer's ace.

"With any luck, it's nothing I have a knack for or I'll end up a Legendary Sucker on my own someday." Naruto said while hitting the pachinko machines.

"Ah, c'mon!" Natsu still lost against the game he played.

"Or wound up like him." Gray said with Natsu looking to him.

"You talkin' about me, Ice Streaker?" Natsu bellowed and as one would expect, Gray was in his face the very next moment.

"Are you going deaf, flame for brains?" Gray sneered in his face.

"Here we go again." Happy smiled.

"Don't back down, my beloved Gray-sama!" Juvia happily squealed as auras of fire and ice formed around the two.

"Well, that took longer than I expected." Naruto said as he sat at the pachinko machine and Lucy looked to see Erza walk up to them.

"Enough!" Erza bellowed at the two as she slammed their heads together and tossed them apart with Juvia catching him before her lower body became liquid.

"Gray-sama, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Nice catch."

"Not to worry. You'll always be welcome inside Juvia's crotch anytime." The bluenette gleefully said and Lucy blinked at her as Naruto pulled the lever of the machine to hit a jackpot.

"Still think that's beginner's luck, Naruto?" She smiled.

"Let's find out." Naruto said as he pulled the lever again and by the time he was finished with the machine, he gleefully carried two sacks full of coins over his shoulder.

"Here." He said while handing the first sack to Lucy with her eyes going wide.

"Hang on; don't you want to keep it?" Lucy said.

"Why should I be the only one lucky tonight? With this much, you won't have to pay that rent of yours for a good while; maybe even the rest of the year" Naruto said with a smile and she perked up.

"Oh, thanks!" Lucy said with him looking to Erza.

"Hey, Erza, how about some strawberry cake to go with dinner?" Naruto smiled while holding up the other sack.

"Let's not waste any time then!" The almost giddy Erza said as she led Naruto through the hotel and Happy helped up Natsu.

"Good thing he thought of that, huh."

"Yeah, she might have gone for the booze if he didn't bring up the cake." Natsu said with the rest of the camp going after Naruto and Erza. With Wendy and Carla now with them, they enjoyed a grand feast while continuing to chat away with Erza enjoying a slice of her favorite cake.

"Well, Natsu, I forgot to ask how's Lisanna doing?" Naruto said.

"She's doing great!" Natsu said while biting a drumstick.

"Is that all she's doing, Natsu?" Lucy slyly asked.

"Yeah, Natsu, is that all she's doing?" Happy giggled.

"What are you two talking about?" The clueless Natsu not taking the bait and Wendy laughed.

"Not bad for a first day here, don't you think, Naruto." Wendy said.

"You can say that again and the best part is it's not over." Naruto grinned.

"Yes, the night is still young." Juvia said.

"Oh, yes, indeed, Naruto." Erza said with glee upon eating her slice and gave him a charming look with he returned.

"Whatever's around the corner after today, I can't wait to see it." Naruto eagerly said.

"Excellent and you'll hopefully enjoy it." Erza said.

_Later_

The guys all lounged in the hot spring with Gray and Natsu once again bickering with Naruto relaxed as could with Happy a short distance away from him.

"Well, Naruto, how you liking the bath so far?" Happy sighed.

"I oughta come here more often." Naruto said before Natsu and Gray stopped fighting to become as pale as ghosts with Happy looking up as a shadow was cast over the shinobi. Feeling an odd chill running down his spine, he looked up to see Erza standing over him as naked as the day she was born and he flushed at her magnificent figure.

"Erza, we're not fighting here, all right!" Gray said.

"Good to know, but I'm not here for that." Erza said before grabbing the scruff of Naruto's neck and lifting him out of the water as if he were no more than a softball.

"Wait, Erza! What are you doing?" The blonde said.

"You're coming to bathe with us." Erza said and the realization hit him.

"Say what?!" Naruto said and she cast her stern look.

"Is there a problem?" She said staring deeply into his eyes, if not his soul, with her gaze and making him shiver.

"No." Naruto gulped.

"Good. Come along." Erza said as she dragged him from the baths shielding his crotch and he looked to see both Natsu and Gray praying for him as he mouthed for them to help.

"Happy, pray for him!" They both said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

_Women's bath_

"Where do you think Erza went?" Wendy asked.

"Knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if she's already requipped for the night." Lucy said.

"She said she was going to take care of something, but she didn't say what." Carla said.

"Whatever it was, something tells me we're not gonna find out what it was." Lucy said and hearing footsteps coming down onto the onsen, she turned around just in time for her face to meet Naruto's crotch as Erza still held him aloft. With all of Juvia, Wendy, and Carla as red as beets at this, Lucy sprang back out of shock with a yell as she shielded her breasts and Erza held him up.

"Well, Naruto, you've got a lot of balls." Erza nonchalantly said upon looking at the back of his testicles and the shinobi shielded his crotch.

"Erza, what are you doing with him?!" Lucy said with the other girls covering their eyes.

"Juvia refuses to see the meat-stick of other men beyond her beloved Gray-sama!" said the blunette with Carla and Wendy peeking through their fingers at him.

"Shame on you, Erza! Dragging that lad over here! Right, Wendy?" Carla said; not noticing

"Shame!" Wendy feigned despite her interest and Naruto bashfully looked to the side; both embarrassed and too afraid of what Erza would do to him if he voiced a complaint against her.

"It goes without saying that Naruto is as much a comrade as Natsu and Gray. What are you getting all worked up about?" Erza said as she set him down in the water with Juvia getting out of the baths.

"Gray-sama!" She cried on her way out with Wendy and Carla following suit with Lucy, knees to her chest, eventually looking to Naruto's expression and putting two and two together.

" _I get she dragged him but…"_ Lucy thought with Erza sitting in the water.

"Have you nothing to say, Naruto?"

"Nice of you of you to bring me over here, Erza?" Naruto managed to speak with his eyes staring into the sky to avoid Lucy or said redhead's bodies.

"Think nothing of it, and lovely night, don't you agree?" Erza said.

"Yeah, full moon." Naruto said and Lucy's eyes went to his fit form before her sight went back to her knees in thought.

" _Well, better him than someone I don't know."_ Lucy thought after a while and began to relax with her legs stretching out. She reached Naruto's shoulder and he looked to her after a while with the two staring at each other.

" _I always knew Erza and Lucy were busty as hell, but seeing them like this is something else altogether."_ Naruto thought to himself with Lucy giving a flushed but welcoming expression to him and he eventually unstiffened (as best he could) to relax.

"That's more like it, Naruto." Erza said with him and Lucy, both still red in the face, quiet for a time.

"I'll tell you this, Erza. My first night in the baths is gonna be something to remember." Naruto chuckled.

"Perfect. I would hate to do anything less." Erza smiled.

"Though are you sure bringing me here isn't going to get you thrown out or something?" Naruto asked.

"If they have a problem, they'll have to go through me first." Erza said and Naruto and Lucy threw the other a look before their gaze returned to the powerful.

"That's means a lot to me, Erza, but why just me?" Naruto said before Erza stood up and wrapped her arms around his head to smother his face into her bosom.

"Erza, hold on!" Lucy said.

"I will make your first night one you won't forget so relax." Erza said with Naruto's face again becoming as red as her hair and another reaction poked against her leg. Looking down, she laid eyes on his erection while Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head and it was then that Naruto was entirely convinced he'd share Jiraiya's fate in having his ribs brutalized.

However, Erza set him back down in the pool and smiled at him with Lucy's crimson face remaining unchanged at what went on before her. Getting the apparent picture she wasn't going to hurt him, he settled down with a subtle sigh and she sat on the ledge of the bath.

"For a second there, I thought I was gonna you were gonna clobber me." Naruto said with Lucy resting her hands on his shoulders as her eyes did their best to keep away from his erect appendage just beneath the surface.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Lucy endearingly said and he looked back to appreciatively touch her hand before finding himself caressing it. She warmly smiled at this before resting her head on his upper back and Erza watched for a while.

With the reality of their nudeness vacant for the time being, her brown eyes were aglow with the kind of sensual charm they possessed back on the beach as she rested her head against his upper back until the shinobi turned to caress the small of her back. Lucy then found Naruto's forehead touching hers with her hands subtly brushing his pectorals and the only sounds between them were the water and their breathing.

Both set of eyes closed the minute Lucy's lips captured Naruto's in a blazing fashion with cupping his jawline and keeping his head steady as she gradually deepened the kiss. The blondes groaned as Naruto leaned Lucy back to where even his length on her loins didn't get him a disapproving reaction from the buxom mage and he again pulsated with her flesh pressing into him.

Suddenly, he felt what he thought was Lucy's hand on his hardness and giving her hide a good squeezing without opening his eyes only to remember where her hands were. He and Lucy looked down to see Erza stroking him with an unabashed expression written across her face and she eventually picked up on them.

"Don't mind me." Erza said while continuing to stroke him.

"Erza…" Naruto started to say before her literal handiwork made him groan and Lucy reached down to grab his testicles as well.

"Did you girls plan this the whole time?" Naruto asked.

"No, but just go with the moment." Erza smiled with a lick to his phallus before standing without letting go of him and he spread his arm out. The mages both stroked him with Lucy allowing the amorous Erza to press her lips on him in the midst of him sliding his hand up the blonde's backside with the other settling beneath her breast with a series of moulding and groping soon to follow.

" _Wasn't what I had in mind, but making this a night to remember will do just fine."_ Lucy thought upon seeing Erza eagerly tonguing Naruto to lay him on the ground with her and the Celestial Princess sat over his face with her womanhood just above his mouth. The ninja eyed her caverns while Erza and Lucy's tongues swirled and tasted his tower with the redhead sucking on his testicles.

Lucy used this as a chance to suck off her fellow blonde and Erza used some techniques her smut novels had provided for her in lathering his boys in saliva before sucking away. Groaning, his tongue licked through her lower flaps to commence wagging about and tasting her arousal with his hands settling on her plump peach.

As with Erza, Jiraiya's books served to have him taste her pussy juices in a vigorous fashion with Lucy drawing out as much of his pre-cum in sucking and licking him with his vibrations climbing to new levels each time. Once he groaned loud enough, Erza and Lucy squeezed their flesh together on his hardness with him doing so again and they took to kneading them against the other with his member soaring upward.

Watching as his glory arose from their combined flesh again and again, they took the opportunities to lick at it in sync while observing the increased levels of pre-cum trickling down his meat stick. Despite the taste, the pair managed to refrain from becoming greedy in licking the head of his hardness and Naruto's eyes shut in bliss at how soft the flesh squishing on his dick.

The ninja's balls arose with his semen being pushed into his erratic hilt with Lucy's juices trailing down his tongue and he groped at her cheeks with ecstasy coursing through his body at the thought of having either woman mounted on him. This led to his member continuing to throb from these lustful thoughts with his moans picking up as he couldn't contain his seeds any further with the warm substance spraying repeatedly onto both their faces and dripping into their bosoms.

Erza sucked on his tip while Lucy saw to licking the rest of his baby juices with the former being the first to move back and it was then that Naruto wound up behind her with the speed only a ninja would possess. Clutching her small waist after stroking himself, she held up her lower body to him while he stroked his pride and brought it to her flaps.

Lucy felt her virginity vanish while letting out a long moan with the head of his tip reaching her stomach while Naruto marveled in regards to how tight she felt and she wagged her cheeks at him again. Taking this signal, he plowed into her depths before palming her bosom and sinking his fingers into them with glee at how they could barely fit in his hold.

Erza sat back and watched the blondes go at it while likening it to a scene in one of her recent erotic novels and her mind become light with several kinky ideas going through it. Lucy's juices dripped to the ground with Naruto's pre-cum running nonstop with his crotch launching at her cheeks and she balanced herself on her limbs while her breasts bobbed in accordance with his pistons.

"Lucy, you're so tight!" Naruto said with lust sounding from his deep voice and the flushed mage still swinging her peach about to keep him as hard as could be. Tugging at her hard tits, he started to rise with Lucy doing the same and still rutting her hips for some time until she was brought into his lap.

Supporting her on just his cannon, he walked back into the bath and sat on the ledge with Lucy now bucking her hips. She reached back and placed her arm on the back of his nape to allow him to lick the tops of her heaving chest before he kept them to where he was able to kiss her hard buds.

With her snug caverns tightening with each passing second, he similarly grew in width with his phallus kissing her womb and her brown eyes stayed on him. She then noticed Erza getting back in the bath to start licking and slobbering on Lucy's hardened clit while she rode Naruto.

"You've quite the beautiful moan, but let's see how high you sound when I do this…" Erza seductively quoted one of her many novel lines as she squeezed Lucy's bud and elicited a pleased cry from her. She looked down at Naruto's growth shooting through her tunnels and howled at its heat rubbing against her already blazing womanhood's depths.

He looked to Erza's teasing and licked against Lucy's nape for a time before finding himself tonguing her. Moans and gasps were shared between the two as Erza still teased her and got close enough for her fingers to find their way into her excited womanhood.

The Titania Mage kept at pleasing Lucy and Naruto as she felt the inside of her folds prodded at with sweat running down the passion-struck trio as his pouch got tighter once again. The tonguing between the two shortly became a strong seal between their lips with her other hand caressing his chin with her juices drenching his powerful member and Erza still slobbering on her clit before seizing her tit.

Licking into it for a time, she got the flesh wet enough to gnaw into with her derriere moving about at feeling her pussy juices gathering on Lucy's fingers with Naruto's manhood getting to the point of multiple spasms with his seeds showering from her wetness as her stomach was filled; her own orgasm exploding from her womanhood in powerful squirts.

Lucy's kiss came to an erotic end as their closeness ended for her to lewdly squeal at this with multiple bridges of saliva forming between from their bottom lips and Erza joyously crying out from reaching the end of her own rope with Lucy's fingers. Naruto's fingers stayed buried in Lucy's chest until both sets of releases came to their respective ends and she planted her head on his heart to catch her breath until she was set to get up.

"Now, then…" Erza said before grabbing Naruto's legs and virtually dragging him into the baths where she straddled him. Catching his lips in a blazing kiss of her own, she brought her entrance down onto his growth and muffled moans sounded from both of them as he clutched her ass.

Lowering her hips onto his tower, she held onto his shoulders with her large breasts squishing into his chest and he got to his feet with Erza's legs staying on either side of him. Naruto reared his hand back and gave her juicy peach a slap firm enough to make her lips separate from his.

"Kya!" Erza squealed in a totally unrecognizably high-pitched voice that almost made Naruto and even Kurama go stiff at the sound with Lucy looking on in complete understanding of his reaction.

" _She's either possessed by something or this is somehow Erza…."_ The almost-frightened Kurama thought to himself as she held onto Naruto and he reached up to fondle her nearest bulb. He licked into the other with Erza's legs fastening around his waist and her nails slowly digging into him as she bucked and shook her hips with her other hand holding the back of his head to her bouncing chest.

Naruto's member crashed through her glistening pink folds and thrashed about within her stomach as he eventually sat back in the warm water. With her crimson-tinted face aglow, she looked down into the water as his crotch propelled his cannon upright through her tunnels with his teeth gnawing into her flesh and the other holding onto her ass.

Ripples were sent through the water as Erza rode the younger warrior and smothered his face into her bosom with him licking either of her tits until a slight adjustment was made to their position; she leaned back with his face still in her chest. Either warrior's hips moved in sync to guide their loins into the other with her erotic moans echoing into the springs to the eventual point of his seeds spraying from her wetness with him forming a hand sign in the midst of it and earning a sultry howl from her.

Lucy then found another Naruto standing next to her that she spooned with in the standing variation and she looked to see Erza now in a similar position. The two blondes held the mages against the other as their nearest jugs pressed into the other with their lust getting the best of them as a tongue-war began and both Narutos drove their members into their respective partners.

With their eyes now halfway into their skulls, Lucy and Erza moaned as semen gushed from either of their tunnels with the remnants of their previous orgasms trickling down either of their blondes' glories into the water where the warmness of the water where they dissolved. Keeping their legs high and elevated to allow more room for the cocks to crash into with their eyes enjoying the view of their groins and Lucy licked into Erza's mouth with the latter getting into the mood.

" _Leave it to Erza to get into things like this."_ Lucy thought to herself as she took Erza's saliva with their breasts bobbing and jiggling against the other as Naruto fondled the redhead's free sphere. The shinobi and mages all equally howled in ecstasies as both thrashed and pounded into the other.

Erza and Lucy's brown eyes sparkled with passion and lust as they received their respective member's hardness until their semen burst from their wombs. As this went on, Juvia stood near the steps and wrote down notes from what she was seeing.

" _Gray-sama, these four will give Juvia the edge to making the best love to you ever!"_ She thought to herself as her fellow mages savored their orgasms before finally relaxing with Erza and Lucy holding Naruto's head to their chest.

"Definitely a night to remember." Naruto sighed.

"Good." Erza said.

_Years later_

Jellal and Meredy headed to Fairy Tail and he spotted three young children heading his way with the oldest being a redheaded girl with blue eyes and the second was also a redhead with brown eyes while the other being a blonde girl with brown eyes and whiskers.

"Uncle Jellal!" The redheaded children gleefully said as they sprang into his arms to hug him.

"It is good to see you again, Irena and Smaug. How have you been?" Jellal softly said.

"Great!" Smaug giddily said.

"How were your travels?" Irena asked.

"They went great, and hello again, Anna." Meredy smiled to the blonde girl.

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail, you two! Mistress Erza is waiting for you two!" Anna gleefully said.

"Better not disappoint her then." Jellal said before following her and his adopted niece and nephew into the guild with Meredy where their parents awaited with the rest of Fairy Tail for a grand party.

_(Lucy narrating: Leave it up to Anna to be the life of the party; she's definitely her Dad's daughter but, hey, it comes with the job and who knows? Maybe we'll have more...oh, who I am kidding? Knowing him, we'll definitely end have more tykes sooner or later every bit as lovable and brave)_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story as I had fun writing it though I meant to publish it last Friday though I was fighting my sinuses at the time and got behind but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyhow.

If this story does well, I'd love to write a prequel that explains how Erza's mother Irene knows Smaug and their history together with my only other idea for a  _ **Fairy Tail**_  crossover being to pair Seilah with Ulquiorra.

Will I do a  _ **Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ crossover series in the near future? Between my many unfinished stories and other things, we'll see even though with  _ **DarkChild316**_ doing such a great job with his own  _ **Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ series, you guys don't really need me right now when you've got him doing fine but again, just wait and see what happens.

As I said before, reviews are always welcome as they are greatly appreciated and to my  _ **Kuroinu**_ fans, I've only one more story to do with  _ **Highschool of the Dead**_ before I get back to my chapter story and a  _ **Warhammer**_  fanfic with one of the lizardmen as the star of a certain crossover I have in the cards.

Catch ya later and wish a Happy Belated birthday to  _ **Sketchfan**_ in the reviews with much thanks to  _ **DarkChild316**_!


End file.
